dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pilina
|Race = Namekian |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Height = |Weight = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Champa (superior) Vados (superior) Fuwa (superior) Hit (teammate) Frost (teammate) Auta Magetta (teammate) Botamo (teammate) Cabba (teammate) Saonel (teammate) Kale (teammate) Caulifla (teammate) Dr. Rota (teammate) }} is a Namekian from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Appearance Pirina is a large Namekian, similar to Lord Slug, that towers over the likes of Saonel. His skin is a pine green color instead of the standard green color of Namekians. Unlike most Namekians seen, he wears white gloves. Personality Like his teammate Saonel, Pirina seems to be a dirty fighter at times, as shown when he and Saonel attempted to ambush an exhausted Goku. Following the loss of both Hit and Kefla (Califla and Kale fused), Pirina still remained driven as ever to win the tournament despite he and Saonel being the only remaining fighters for Team Universe 6. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga During the struggle between Jiren, and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Pirina was seen clashing with Katopesla, while standing next to Saonel, who was fighting Biarra. Later, Pirina and Saonel sneaked up behind a weakened Goku and attempted to launch a surprise attack on him, but the two were stopped by Piccolo and Gohan, who challenged them to a fair fight. Pirina squared off against Gohan and proved to be a challenge for the half-Saiyan in his base form. Pirina later saved Saonel from potential elimination by breaking the ki blast from Piccolo that was carrying Saonel. Power Pirina, alongside Saonel, are the two strongest Namekians in Universe 6. While fighting Gohan, Pirina was able to catch the young Saiyan off guard to knock him on the ground. However, this doesn't last long as Gohan was able to quickly turn the tides back in his and Piccolo's favor with a few well placed attacks and counters like knee dropping Pirina's arm clean off. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the mouth. It can also home in on the opponent. *'Continuous Energy Bullets '- A combination of many energy waves, much more powerful than the average ki blasts, and fired at a very rapid rate. *'Body Flexibility and Stretching '- As a Namekian, Pirina's body and limbs are also extremely flexible. He can elongate their arms and legs at will. He uses this to hold Piccolo in place for Saonel to eliminate him however, Gohan prevents it *'Unlimited Regeneration' - As a Namekian, Pirina's rapid healing powers and regeneration capabilities allows him to regenerate any lost limb or damaged body part within moments. He uses this after Gohan Knee Drop's his arm clean off. Saonel and Pirina possess unlimited regeneration. Video game appearances Voice actors *Japanese: Hisao Egawa *English: TBA Battles *Pirina vs. Katopesla *Pirina and Saonel vs. Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) and Piccolo Trivia *His name comes from . Gallery DBS Tournament of Power EyeCatch Commercial Bumper.png|Pirina (top right) as seen with the rest of Team Universe 6 in Dragon Ball Super Katpesra.png|Pirina squaring off against Katopesla U6NAMEKS.png|Saonel and Pirina charge into battle against Piccolo and Gohan Pilinakiblast.png|Pirina attacks Gohan 115 2.jpg References Site Navigation pl:Pirina Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters